Summaries
by ileamc
Summary: Inside are different summaries. Review and Vote. page 4: final results
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I've decided for you to make a vote of different summaries.( I was bored). Before each summary there is a number. If you like a summary then review with the number you want for me to make the story. At a certain date the summary with the most votes will become a story.**

* * *

1. Bella had a little brother(orphaned brother) named Josh and their parents died. It was Bella's job to protect him from anything. One night came a vampire and kidnapped them both. The vampire took them to a dungeon and locked them in a room. Bella and Josh had shackles on their wrists and ankles. They were separated(opposite side of the room) and the vampire wanted Bella to be his bride. She refused and the vampire was going to kill Josh no matter if she says yes or no. Well Josh died and when the vampire bit Bella and drank some of her blood. A family came and saved her? Who are they and what will they do?

I** know this summary is long but that is just the beginning.**

2. Edward and Bella never met but they do when they are on myspace. Well not just myspace but myspace IM? Are they going to fall in love? will they ever meet personally?

3.Bella lives in a small village called Forks( not a town a village). Everyone in the village has a soulmate except Bella. Who is going to be her soulmate?

4.AU( like The Great Escape) but totally different: Bella lives alone in her apartment and someone kidnaps her. She finds out that she is the one to break a certain curse that the kidnapper's family has. The kidnapper and Bella will fall in love as times go by.

5. Bella is a journalist at WU( Washington University). Her editor gives her an assignment. She finds out that the person that she has to write about is not human. The assignment can be dangerous to her. She starts to investigate and they meet. What would happen?

6. Bella was born September 13, 1901 in Texas. A vampire attacked her and her family and somehow Bella survived. She is alone and heart broken. She roams around the US and part of Canada. She hunts animals but small ones because other vegeterians get the big animals. She is very weak. Who would help her out of the darkness?

7. Bella lives alone in a house in Forks. Her parents rejected her so she is left heartbroken. Its her birthday and she walks in the forest. She heard growling and an animal cry. She saw what it was and a vampire was drinking blood from a deer. He saw her watching him and Bella ran back to her house locking the doors and windows. What happens?

**_You obvoiusly know who the person is in the summaries._**

_**So review and vote. if you have questions ask me.**_


	2. more summaries

**I still only have 3 votes come on people. Okay well anyway I still have summaries in my head and I am going to put them on here. Well here they are.**

* * *

8. Take place during New Moon. Victoria attacked Charlie and he became a vampire. After that she died by being attacked by the werewolves. Alice came to visit Bella and she saw what Charlie was. He never hurt Bella but wanted to hurt Edward by hunting him down but Alice wouldnt let him. So she tells her reasons why they left Bella. Charlie understood why but he was a little mad at Edward for not wanting to turn Bella. Who will change her? Charlie or Edward? 

9. Charlie and Renee lived in Pheonix ever since their daughter was born. Charlie was the cheif of police in Pheonix and got a promotion to be the Chief in Forks. When they moved of course They loved the town except Bella. Shes shy and very quiet. They go to a festival and meets the Cullens(Edward is human and Alice too.) Edward loved Bella at first site. Carlisle said if Edward does not have anyone to love then he would become a vampire, but if he does have someone like Bella then he can go on with his human life as long Edward dont give away their secret. But something bad happens to Edward. Will Edward become a vampire or will he die? If Edward became a vampire would he change Bella or leave her human?

10. Bella's parents died by a vampire and She is half human half vampire. She looks totally human but has vampire beauty(like the facial features perfect). She moves to Forks searching for the vampire who killed her parents for revenge. She spotted the vampire but he escaped. Vampire family, the Cullens, that are vegetarians search for the vampire and they come across Bella. At first she runs away every time she fights and she is caught by the Cullens. Edward was curious about her and wanted to know everything about her. Can Bella trust him and his family?

**_Please review and vote!!!_**


	3. Final vote

**AN: Okay since I only got 2 more reviews the last page I decided to give all of you the results. Well its a tie between 2 summaries.**

**Here they are, the summaries that have the most votes are... drumroll... summaries #s 4 and 7.**

**Well I will only do one story but I would work on the other one. I decided for you to vote. Here below will be the better detailed summaries for 4 and 7.**

* * *

4.Bella lives alone in an apartment in Forks. She dont really have a life or friends. She is very poor. Well one night she was sleeping and someone broke into her house. She has a house detector where she can tell if someone is in the house. Well she found that her room was blinking. She was about to turn around to see who it was but the stranger grabbed her and she tried to break free. The stranger was very strong. Well he put the cloth against her mouth to put her to sleep. When she woke up she found herself in a car. And of course you know who kiddnapped her ( Edward Cullen). He tells her what he is and tells her about his family. Later on they fall in love.

7. Bella lives alone in Forks. Her parents rejected her for no reason. Well its her birthday September 13 and she walks in the forest alone. She heard a growl and she followed where it came from. She looked through the bush and saw a beautiful man drinking blood from a deer. When they looked at each other she runs away but not from fear. She runs into her house and locks the doors and windows. Well she left her bedroom window unlocked and The handsome dangerous man ( Edward Cullen) was in her house even before she ran in. But he was hidden. When Bella noticed strange things happening she comes across him. He was in her house the whole time when she thought she was safe.

**_Please vote!!!!!! I need at least 5 or more votes. If you read this just review no matter what you say._**


	4. Final Results

**AN: now I got 6 reviews and that will be enough for me to get the results. Well some of you wanted me to do summary #2 which that is the myspace one. I will make that into a story when I have the time. Dont worry.**

**I got the final results and the summary that will become a story is summary #...drumroll...4. **

**Since summary #4 has the most votes it will become a story. **

**Watch for the story called Cure for Curse because that is the title for the story.**

**Review and see what you think!!!!**


End file.
